


Mutually Beneficial

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, The Blade and Petal
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dominance, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Spanking, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: After watching a kdrama called The Blade and Petal, I couldn't help but place the very kinky, very dominant Namsaeng, with the totally submissive Spencer.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Mutually Beneficial

How the FUCK had they ended up together?

Neither one of them, or any of their friends, could figure out the answer. Spencer Reid and Yeon Namsaeng were about as opposite as opposite could be. While Spencer was shy, unassuming and awkward, Yeon Namsaeng was outgoing, loud, opinionated, a little out there and off his rocker, and awkward wasn’t even in his vocabulary. One of their only commonalities had been their taste in books and their career paths; they both fought for others, Spencer as an FBI agent, and Namsaeng as a representative of South Korea to the United Nations in DC. But even how they’d ended up on their given paths was so different. Spencer had been tortured relentlessly and chose to fight for those that couldn’t fight for themselves. Namsaeng on the other hand came from a long ling of politically-affiliated men, and as a proud Korean, he wanted to do better for his people.

If anyone had asked Spencer’s friends whom he’d end up with, it was the 180-degree opposite of Namsaeng. And Namsaeng’s friends? They would’ve never thought of him having a lover so opposite him in almost every way. But it worked for the pair. It worked more than people knew...or would probably care to know.

“Thank god today is over!” Namsaeng barged into the apartment, his voice and the slamming of the door practically rattling the shelves off their hinges.

Spencer turned around, having just gotten home himself a few minutes before. “Bad day?” It had been just as excruciating for him. They’d lost a child today. The only comfort was that the unsub was now dead so no other children would come to harm.

“Awful,” he replied, ripping his coat off his shoulders and sitting down on the couch. “ I’m...I’m just trying to do my part. And people won’t let me. I couldn’t get a word in edgewise. People were trying to silence me at every turn.”

“Oh, I know how much you hate that,” Spencer laughed lightly, sitting at his boyfriend’s side. “Not being able to talk? You must’ve been in pain.”

“Excruciating. What about you?”

“We lost a kid.”

Namsaeng eyes closed heavily. “I’m so sorry, Spencer. Anything I can do?”

Spencer took a deep breath and calmed himself down - he was already in the right headspace for what he was about to ask. “Maybe we can do something mutually beneficial?” His eyebrow rose slightly, and the smallest of smiles slunk across Namsaeng’s face. 

Taking him by surprise, Namsaeng leaned in and grabbed the side of Spencer’s face, smashing their lips together in a torrent of desperation. They needed this. “Get up.”

Spencer did as he was told and kept his hands low on Namsaeng’s body, roaming around the hemline of his jeans as he pulled the shirt off and threw it to the floor. “What can you handle today? Rough? Ropes? Spanking? All? None? I need to know.”

He knew. Namsaeng knew what Spencer could take. It’s what happened after so much time together, but Spencer was someone who couldn’t always voice what he needed or wanted, or would do something he didn’t want for the sake of another, so he always, always asked. 

“Whatever you want. I need it all tonight. I wanna fall asleep spent.”

“Good, you-”

“I know the word.”

“Good, but don’t interrupt me again or I’ll have to spank you harder.”

Spencer giggled into his mouth as they tumbled back into the bedroom and rid each other of the rest of their clothes. “Turn around, hands against the wall over the bed frame.”

Again, he did as he was bid, blushing as he moved. Despite being together for a while, being this vulnerable and open with another human being always made Spencer squirmy. His palms sizzled against the chill of the wall and then his breath hitched in his throat when Namsaeng brought a blindfold around his eyes and tied it behind his head. Next, he used a rope to bind his boyfriend’s wrists together. “Count them. Ten.”

Ten was their normal routine, but when both of them were in a bad mood, Namsaeng used a softer implement, personally not trusting himself with one of the harder ones. The strap felt heavy in his hand, but it felt right, like he was meant to be holding it and Spencer was meant to be on the receiving end. After the day they had, this was what they both needed.

The strap thudded against Spencer’s skin. He hissed at the pain as a bloom of red emerged on his white skin. Namsaeng couldn’t have been happier with the outcome. “One.”

“Good boy.”

Again the paddle came down. Slightly harder this time.

“Two. Oh. Fuck.”

The next three came in quick succession, leaving Spencer with tears in the corners of his eyes. But despite the literal pain in his ass, he was starting to feel better. Less stress. Everything was out on the floor now.

“You’ve made it halfway without much more than counting numbers,” Namsaeng whispered into Spencer’s ear. “I’m impressed. Good job.” Spencer blushed at the compliment. “These next five are going to be a bit more intense, but don’t worry, if you need to use the safe word, go right ahead.”

Controlled but intense, the strap came down again. “Six.”

Again.

“Seven.”

Thwack. Thwack.

“Eight. Nine.”

“One more, good boy,” he whispered, bringing the strap down one last time to thud against his lover’s skin.

“Ten! Fucking hell!”

“Language,” Namsaeng smirked.

Spencer felt the heat spread across his body in waves as he heard Namsaeng pull the lube from the drawer. Not being able to see everything made the sounds that much more erotic. All he could hear were the sounds of his own thudding heart and his boyfriend’s heavy breathing - that and the creaking of the bed as Namsaeng came to join him. 

HIs frantic heartbeats began to even out as Namsaeng lubricated himself and placed himself at his entrance. Slowly, he sunk into him by degrees, hissing at the intense pleasure and tightness. “Fuck me,” Namsaeng breathed.

With a deep breath, Spencer pushed back, feeling Namsaeng filling him over and over again. “Oh god, fuck,” he exclaimed softly. 

“Good boy, keep going.” 

He groaned and grasped at the overwhelming sensations and almost slowed down, unable to keep up the strength necessary. Namsaeng however had no such problem and grasped Spencer’s hip tightly with one hand, while the other reached up to use his shoulder as leverage. “I’m going to fuck you until you’re a sweating, shaking mess.”

Spencer whimpered at the veiled “threat,” and hung his head between his arms as Namsaeng pounded into him. His grasp became tighter. His breath more frenzied and shallow. And just as Namsaeng wanted, he started to feel the sweat bead against his skin, rolling down his lower back. “Please.”  
“With pleasure, love.” He didn’t even have to ask. He knew what Spencer wanted. Grasping as tightly as he could, he thrusted into Spencer three more times before pulling out and spilling his seed onto Spencer and himself. “Oh fuck.”  
“You can say that again,” Spencer said, huskily laughing under breath. 

Namsaeng repeated himself for a laugh as he pulled a towel out from the bedside table to clean off his boyfriend and himself. 

Once he was cleaned up and the blindfold taken off, Spencer collapsed onto the bed, watching as Namsaeng walked out of the bedroom, completing naked in all his still-aroused glory to grab some aloe vera gel for his ass. Namsaeng snorted with delight when he walked into the bedroom to the sight of Spencer’s ass already in the air and waiting. “Oh that feels good.”  
“What? The gel or the savage spanking?”

“Both. Thank you. I feel better. You?”

“Me too.”

Namsaeng came to lie at his side, pulling him close but being careful not to irritate his lover’s skin. “Ready to go to sleep now?”  
A moment passed before he heard the slight sound of gentle snoring; Spencer was already asleep. As Namsaeng closed his eyes, a smile spread across his face. No matter what happened in life, with Spencer things could always get better.


End file.
